


Origin

by Viiovi



Series: Origin [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chase was in 'Who killed Markiplier', Damien is a hurt bby, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Dr.iplier is a smol bean here, F/F, F/M, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Multi, Origin Stories, Other, Otto is also a smol bean (Oc), Rape, Who Killed Markiplier?, Wilford is a sad boy, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viiovi/pseuds/Viiovi
Summary: Damien and Chase were never meant to be. The universe made it inevitable for them to be together. But against all odds and all forces, they still tried. Even if they both weren't human anymore. And they'd made a few mistakes along the way. They both believe they can be happy together.Their lives were fucked up, they knew that of course. But It all started because of him.MarkAnd they'd be damn entitled to get their lives back after it all.





	1. Where it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Iplier is not the same one that you know in the canon universe. He's much smaller and softer, an image is provided here  
> https://viiovi.deviantart.com/art/Dr-Iplier-720566768
> 
> His backstory is that he worked at a hospital near a highly polluted factory. He worked there so that he could see his dying father as much as he wanted, whilst enduring his boss who hated the shit out of him. His boss constantly left the window open in his office, and told him if he closed it then he would be fired. Worried for his job, and availability to see his father, he did as asked, and it eventually caused him to develop asthma. One day during a very precise heart operation, his coughing fit caused the patient to die, and consumed by guilt and regret, Dr.Iplier stopped eating and sleeping, and became a much smaller, much more nervous man. When he returned to work, he came to visit his father with a bouquet of flowers, his father was gone - he had died. The man quit his job, and when he fell asleep, he awoke inside a strange hospital - where he met Schneeplestein. Schneeplestein had been trapped there for awhile, living off of blood bags, alone and ready to succumb to death when Iplier saved him, and the doors to freedom were opened. The two left together and now live together happily. This fanfic continues after this point.
> 
> Otto Ottoman - [Belongs to @Cookie_Lionz on Instagram]  
> http://www.thepictaram.club/share/BaSuIpNH9cD
> 
> Otto Ottoman is a Ringmaster of a Circus. His hair is pink like candyfloss, and his suit is red like strawberries. Like Wilford, He too is insane. The two met when Wilford found his own way to the circus whilst on the escape from police. He met Otto, who took some interest in him, and helped him get away in his trailer. After the two talked between a campfire, the two slowly realised how similar they were, and fell in love. They currently travel from city to city in trailer, Killing where they please and having fun - Again, The Fanfic is set after this.

Chapter 1 – Where it all began 

The room had been plunged into a deafening silence the moment that Damien had stepped inside. He could most certainly tell that the other man, Chase, was nervous. His eyes scan over his figure, and immediately he noticed the splash of coffee on his wrinkled, creased shirt. The way he wringed his hands in anticipation, the way his smile seemed to waver, not forced, but afraid.

 

The snapback that sat atop his head was probably the most looked after thing in this room, apart from Damien himself. Chase moves to extend a shaky hand to a pair of chairs placed in the centre of the room. He clears his throat, cold ridden and rough. “Care to… eh, take a seat…? Mr. Damien?” He asks, smiling once more. I feel my eyebrows furrow. I take pity in him, he’s trying his best.   
“Why of course, Mr. Brody”, I return a genuine smile, passing the cane into my other hand as I stride forward, I take note to brush myself off before leaving. The table by the side of the chairs has a thick layer of dust, which, as I sit down, I drag my finger through, and examine. He laughs nervously, “Sorry about the dust…” He murmurs quietly. I look up to him. “C-can I offer you some tea?” He asks, his hand now extended to the tea set sat upon the table.

 

I shake my head. “Ah good- because I don’t actually have any water available right now- “He trails off, realising just how bad that sounded to someone offering to sponsor him. He clears his throat again, “Never mind.” He takes a seat opposite me, hands on his knees. His left knee bouncing up and down from nerves. He lets out a sigh, before he opens his mouth again. “My name is, Chase Brody, and today I have a proposition for ye;” As he begins to speak, and tell me about his game involving a teacup and a set of teabags, my mind wanders. This man, for some strange reason had been denied a meeting with every other mayor in the surrounding area. The reason he was here was because the woman I had been seeing recently had told me to give Chase a chance for a new beginning. So, I had sighed and agreed, and here he was. 

 

Once Chase had finished, he looks back to me, with an excited smile plastered on his face, confident and proud. I return the smile, but it wipes as I realise something. “Mr. Brody… are you telling me that your idea is to throw teabags I can buy at the supermarket, into a cup, I can buy at the same supermarket, and... you want me to invest millions of dollars into…” I trail off, as I see Chase’s face crumple slightly. A crude punk rock song fills the room, and Chase’s face goes a deep shade of crimson as he fumbles for his phone. He pulls it out, and answers it, holding a finger out to me. I sit and wait, as he moves to go into the closet. Although he tries to keep his voice low, the walls are thin, and therefore I hear every word he’s saying.

 

“I know… baby I’m working on payment- I- I’m sorry for calling you that—I’m working on payment right now— “there’s a pause. “Can... I see the kids this weekend then…?”

 

Another pregnant pause. Chase then responds in a more broken voice, which spiked my concern. “Please... Stacy….” I freeze. Did he say…? I come to the doorway, “I don’t care If yer new man is there I just want’a see em” He murmurs, he turns, and sees me, he freezes, and in that freeze, I hear the female voice say something along the lines of a goodbye. “No- wait---!” The phone beeps to tell him she’s hung up, and Chase practically collapses to the floor in despair.

 

I walk over to him, concern clear on my face, I slick back my hair. “Chase...? Who was that….? Are you alright…?” My voice was much softer now. He looks up at me with tear filled eyes. “M- My ex-wife – “He manages to say through a sob. The other man’s whole body seemed to shake with sadness. “She won’t let me see my kids a-and— “he cuts off, as a sob escapes his lips. “I-I’m sorry this is—so unprofessional of me- I shouldn’t be telling ye all of this.” He tries to stand himself up, and I extend a hand, to help him. “Hey… hey… it’s alright… Look. How about we reschedule this whole thing for the weekend? We can meet at my friend’s home. He’s having a party then, it might be best to talk during that time. No distractions. You can even stay the night, and there’s food.” I say with a smile.

 

He looks up at me and smiles back. “Really…? Ye would do tat for me…?” I nod. “I have to. I can’t leave this meeting on such a note like this. We still have much to discuss anyway.” I dust my suit off, cane still in the opposing hand. I take an invitation from my jacket pocket and hand it to him. Its gold, with the letters in big and bold ‘You are invited to Markiplier Manor’ written on the front. It has the address and the time he should be at the venue on there. I hand it to him carefully. Before glancing at the clock. “I have to be going now, but I dare say I’ll see you at the party’…? I ask, starting to leave the closet. He follows me quickly, swallowing and nodding. “A’a course!” He’s beaming now. “Thank ye for such an opportunity Mr. Mayor— “. I smile at him as I head for the door. “It was nice to meet you Mr. Brody” I reply. “A-ah just call me Chase” He grins, scratching the back of his head. I nod, turn, and leave.

 

Damien had been watching and waiting by one of the upper windows of Markiplier Manor for pretty much the entire hour he’d been there. Once he had returned home, he immediately had cut his relationship off with Stacy. Something about Chase just seemed to pull Damien in. He didn’t know what it was, or why he was so interested in the other man, but he wanted to find out. 

 

He spots a Volkswagen beetle, blue in colour, it looks battered and beaten, but it crawls up the driveway, until it parks, behind a Rolls Royce. The driver’s door opens, and there he was, sliding out of the seat carefully. He was wearing an old suit, which had a bit of wear and tear and a couple moth holes here and there, but nonetheless he seemed to suit the outfit. But he looked strange without his hat, and a quick glance in the cars mirror told him the same. He watches as Chase reaches in and places the cap on his head, closing the car door and locking it quickly. 

 

He hesitantly pulls the invitation out of his pocket, nervously unfolding it, before making his way up the steps. It was my time to move. I briskly make my way to the first floor, noting that the way I came down was not the way I came up, cane in hand as I walked. Benjamin greets Chase, and asks for his invitation, to which he promptly hands it to him with a smile. I stand behind them, by the staircase, waiting for Chase to notice me.

 

As he walks past Benjamin, he spots me, and quickly heads in my direction, as Benjamin goes outside to collect his luggage. “Hello again, Chase. It’s nice to see you” I murmur with a slight smile. He nods at me. “Damien”. It felt weird to hear him say my first name, but I keep smiling. “I hope that the journey here was as enthralling as the pull in” I murmur. He raises a brow. “Were you watchin…?”. A pause. “Waiting” I correct him. “Fer me?” He asks, I nod once. He seems to go a slight pink colour. “Well… thank ye” He beams. I giggle slightly. “Would you like a tour...?” I ask, before he can respond, a loud booming voice is heard entering the establishment. “Damien!” 

 

It’s the colonel - “William! My dear friend— “Damien strides past Chase, almost forgetting he was there as he moves to greet his old friend. “It’s been so long!” The two hug momentarily, Colonel has a wide smile upon his face, he spots Chase, and it changes to a festering look as he settles on him. Chase swallows nervously. “My name is… Chase Brody…” He murmurs. Damien smiles. “This is my friend, Chase” Damien confirms. “He’s safe, I promise” He jokes. Colonels grin returns. “Tally ho then! I’ll be off to find something to drink, I’m absolutely parched” Colonel murmurs as he goes to find something. 

 

With that Damien turns back to Chase. “So- as I was saying, perhaps you’d like to take a tour...?” Chase nods at me, a little more relaxed now that William had left. “Don’t be afraid of him” I note. “He looks scary but if you stay on the right side of him, he’s just a big silly cuddly bear” I chuckle. Chase stays quiet, but I can tell by his nod that he had taken what I said into account.

 

Damien took Chase on a quick tour of the house. It seemed to shift around them, but they were both so focused on conversation that they were completely oblivious to it. Eventually, Damien shows Chase to his room, where Benjamin had left his luggage for him. Chase shuffled inside, glancing around the large fancy bedroom. The room was probably bigger than his whole house. With a large king size bed sat in the centre, it was truly a room to marvel at. Fancy fur rugs, paintings worth millions, flowers in vases from foreign lands. Even the dressers were made from the finest of oak. After a few moments of silence, Damien speaks once more. 

 

“Perhaps you’d like me to leave you for awhile? In any case you’d like to change or relax until the party begins...? Benjamin will come collect you for dinner…” 

 

he doesn’t really seem to be listening, and as I look up at him, I notice that he was staring at me. I feel my cheeks grow hot. “Chase...?” I murmur. He shakes himself. “Ah! Sorry Damien – I zoned out for a minute there… I’ll come wit you if ye don’t mind” He says, walking back towards me. I nod. “I personally will be heading downstairs to get some champagne from Benjamin. Its honestly some of the best I’ve ever tasted.” I pause, swallowing for a moment. My lips were incredibly dry from… some form of nerves, “It’s called ‘Château Lafite-Rothschild 2009, worth $10168.93’” I continue, pronouncing the name perfectly. “It’s mine and Colonel’s favourite, I know Mark will have bought some in, it’s practically sacred to our frie- “

 

I cut off. Stopping in my tracks. The sudden realisation that Colonel and Mark were no longer friends strikes me like lightning. I let out a heavy sigh, and I feel a hand on my shoulder – Chase. “You okay…? Mayor…?” He asks me. I look to him, and smile, before nodding. “Thank you for your concern Chase, but I think I’m okay. I just got struck by a thought is all.” He lets go of my shoulder, and the thoughts seem to consume me again.

 

However, I continue to stride forward, down the shifty stairs and into the main hall, where Benjamin was serving glasses of the expensive wine to the guests. I take a glass for myself, and one for Chase, and offer it to him, smiling widely. “Are... you sure its… okay for me to have this…? It’s so expensive” He murmurs quietly, studying the fizzy liquid. I nod. “It’s Marks treat after all. Tonight, should be swell. It’s good to let the beast out once in awhile, is it not…?” I say, my gaze shifting around the room.

 

I land on what seems to be a settled dispute between chef and The District Attorney, who also was enjoying some champagne. I nod, and approach him, leaving Chase, who follows me like a lost cat. “It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen you!” I exclaim. 

 

We talk for a while, but It’s not long before Mark makes his way downstairs, and the party begins. The night was full of poker, booze, champagne, dancing, and all out fun. I would describe it to you, but I simply cannot remember.

 

Damien does, however, remember waking up the next morning, shirtless, wrapped in silky white duvet covers, and covered in feathers from a broken pillow. Slowly and sluggishly, he sat up, his mind hazy with drink, his eyes sensitive from the harsh light that filtered into his room. He lets out a yawn, and stretches, before lying back down, and rolling onto his side. 

 

The gasp that fills the room, is followed by his body being jerked into a sitting position. He was not alone in bed. His eyes lock with Chase’s figure, and his face immediately goes a deep red. He’s naked, and barely covered by the sheets. Thankfully, his lower regions were covered, saving Damien the embarrassment. His eyes scan over the body, noticing small marks on his shoulders, and as Chase rolls onto his front in his sleep, he notices the hickeys on his neck, the split lip from lip bites, and the mess in between his legs and the covers. 

 

Damien looks away, his face a pure face of crimson, as he catches his sight in the mirror. His hair was ruffled, cheeks red from embarrassment and drink, he lets out a hiss, and turns his back towards the mirror, looking, and noticing scratch marks along his back that were deep. Ultimately shocked by what he did last night, his breath hitches, and he hears a yawn from behind him, alongside a slight murmur, he then hears a hiccup, and a string of gibberish. I look back to Chase. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of adorableness when he looked this way, but he shakes himself. 

 

He slowly stands up, covering Chase entirely with the covers, before he looks at his ruffled hair, and clothes sprawled along the floor. He picks them all up, alongside his cane, which he props on the chair, placing the clothes onto it too. He then turns back to look at Chase, still asleep, before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower and spruce up.

After his shower he feels much better, combing and drying his hair, brushing his teeth. He stares at himself in the mirror, and he notices a crack in it. Strange, He’d have to have Benjamin look at that later. The crack ran straight through his face, protruding from the top left corner of the mirror.

He shakes his head before opening the bathroom door, only to be met with a scream from Chase – to which involuntarily, he screams back. “Lord! You scared me--!” I cried, almost falling over. I thanked myself for the towel wrapped around my waist. “Y-yer in my room—and yer not dressed—I’m not dressed- I’m— “He starts babbling. Chase proceeds to become a deep shade of red. “I’m covered in…” He trails off. “I need ta shower— “He murmurs, standing up.

 

I look away, going red again as he’s completely naked. He covers himself up with his hands, squeaking as he runs past me and diving into the bathroom. I quickly make do with getting myself changed. I even place some warm fresh towels outside the bathroom, alongside a fresh change of clothes for Chase. Before grabbing my cane and leaving him a note. I take the sheets off to be cleaned, take my things and promptly leave, heading downstairs. It was from there that everything only grew worse. Mark was dead, and worse than that, Abe believed it was William who did it.

 

I was torn, my friend was dead, and on top of that, my other friend was being blamed for it. Chase tried to help me handle my feelings, even after what had happened the previous night. He put it aside for me. I hear Benjamin’s torn cry from the house, and I must hold back tears myself. I needed to be strong, needed to be a leader for them. Soon after Celine arrived, and the clues just kept showing and shifting.

 

Then, we reached the climax. “I’ll stay with Celine. Chase, go with them, find this George, and then maybe we’ll have some proper answers to this whole ordeal.” I command. Chase looks at me with concern. Just before they leave, Chase pulls me aside, and whispers something into my ear. Something that shocked me, and caused flutters to erupt through my stomach. “I love ye, be safe”. Before I could respond, he was gone, and so was I.

 

We all know how the story ends here. They come back, Colonel and Abe argue, Abe gets shot, and then on accident, The District Attorney ends up getting shot, but Chase returns with him, and he tries to grab the gun afterwards, resulting in the same stupid accident. William, in tears, runs downstairs, cradling them both close. The District Attorney became no more, and William sat there, holding both ‘Damien’ and ‘Chase’ close.

 

The house swallowed Abe, and it was only thanks to Benjamin and the other’s wits that they managed to escape. Except this story takes a drastic turn. When ‘Damien’ stands up, staring at the man clutching his cane, it quickly becomes apparent that he is no longer ‘Damien’. William, believing that this whole thing was a ruse, sets the cane down, and runs off in disbelief, confusion, which slowly collapses his mind into madness.

 

The man turns and looks to the mirror, which cracks in hues of red and blue. This man was corrupted, manipulated, he was nothing more than a shell of what used to be two good people, with all their negative thoughts, beings, and actions stuffed inside. He was pure evil. Pure Dark.

 

Below him, ‘Chase’ is swallowed by the house, which spits him back out in a room, atop a table, where a man had been trapped moments before. The man turns to look at him. “Ah, I zee… you want me to save zis man…. Zen I shall.” The German accent floated across the room, hitting the walls of the house, as if he were talking to it, and only it. The man recognises that he has been here before. The ‘Hospital’ he was stuck inside for so long, had been a manipulation of his and Dr. Ipliers minds, it had been this house, painted in illusion. The house promises him that if he fixes the man, he will let him return home to his precious Iplier. He swallows, and agrees. 

 

The life that he fixed, was no longer ‘Chase’ and upon awakening, his instant primal urge was to kill the man leaning over him. But he could not, as his eyes were only just adjusting to the light, and the reality he had been forced into. The house had amplified all his bad thoughts and intentions. The painful memories of Stacy and what she had done to him. The agony he had suffered through. He growls lowly, like a feral cat, his newly extended ears folding back. He bares his teeth, and the doctor steps back, fear for what he had created. He swallows, as he watched his creation glitch and groan.

 

The restraints holding him down starting to snap as he wriggles. The house, keeps its promise, and soon Schneeplestein disappears from the room, bursting awake in his apartment. But the creature, it breaks free of its restraints. It sits up, eyes settling on a bottle of pills that sat on one of the operation tables.

 

Antidepressants.

 

“Anti”, he growls, his voice glitchy and rough as he adjusts it to his reality. He sits up, ruffling his messy, forest green hair, huffing. He places his feet onto the floor, and slips like a newly born deer, crumpling to the floor, before he growls, trying again, gripping the wall roughly. He takes a step, and another, and quickly he learns to walk, striding from one side of the room to the other. He then snaps his attention to the set of sharp tools located on the same operating table as the pills, and with a chuckle, he walks over, examining them. 

 

But he did not find any of them applicable for his tastes, and so he walks to the door, but again, the house swallows him, and he lets out a feral hiss, as he’s spat back out where he died. The room is now empty, but the house is a broken reality. Debris floating through the air, tinged by red and blue colours. Anti, as the creature called itself, stands up slowly, and raises a hand to poke the small rock, and it floats away, as if there were no gravity, but upon hearing a broken sob from another room, he climbs the wall, slithering along the ceiling to investigate.

 

He finds easy prey. Too easy, a man, sat on the floor, his emotional state broken completely. He felt as though he recognised this man, with his yellow canary coloured shirt, and his red suspenders. He slithers out of the room, leaving him to sob, before something else catches his attention, the blue and red glitches, only followed one path, like a trail. The darkness was spread amongst this trail, and as he follows, he realises that the man at the end of the hallway was the cause for all of this. As Anti comes closer, the man turns to the side, the hair spilling over his face, the cane slipping to the floor. The cane spikes something inside of Anti. It hurt, for some reason, although he didn’t know why.

 

The other man, surrounded by darkness, looks up at the ceiling, as if directly staring at Anti, who, in turn, drops to the floor, and stands up straight. Darks stare seemed endless. His body glowing like the rest of the house. Anti glitches momentarily, tilting his head in confusion, before Dark steps closer, and as he steps closer, Anti feels a sense of security, a safe feeling. Dark lets out a small noise. “What has become of you?” He asks. Anti narrows his eyes, eyebrows furrowing. “Excuse me?” he asks, his voice broken. “Chase”

 

That word seemed to imprint upon his mind, it knocked him back, eyes widening, mind opening to this rush of new memories and moments kicking him in the stomach, punching him in the gut, beating him through and through, before taking his breath,

 

“Damien”

 

And in turn, the other man, Dark, seems to lose all train of thought, all sense of structure. The two men fall apart, stumbling forward and collapsing into each other, both broken apart by the evil intent and manipulation of the house they sat inside. But they did not stay there forever. They promised to stay together, to fix each other, love each other. The other man in the house left too, but his mind became wrapped in insanity, pure madness, he killed where he pleased, and eventually ended up at a circus, where his story continued.

 

The other two left together, but became separated upon the way, although they’d promised to be together forever, some form of fate tried to drag them apart every time. Their nasty natures and personalities led to the two of them hurting each other more, but it’s what attracted the two back – their pasts, their characteristics. They both were cursed with each other. Cursed with love.


	2. The Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, after the creation of Anti, Iplier and Schneeplestein are living together in their apartment. On one normal spring morning, their lives would take a horrible turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR RAPE.

Chapter 2 - The Downfall  
[RAPE WARNING]  
Iplier and Schneeplestein had had such horrible lives leading up to the moment they first met each other. They’d both suffered so much, been dragged through so much torture, that when the two lost souls finally did meet, they connected, finding love that nested in each of their hearts, that both thought they would never have had a chance like that, never. But, ever since they’d escaped ‘The Hospital’, the two had started dating, and even moved in together. Fortunately, since Iplier was fired from his job: and since he had no need to work at that horrible place anymore, he found a new job as a veterinarian. Saving animals and finding new homes for them. 

 

He also coaxed Schneeplestein into going back to college to get an actual doctors degree. Life couldn’t have been better for the two of them. Iplier was currently nestled in Schneeplestein’s lap, head resting against his chest where his heart was. The larger man was sat in the crook of the couch, with the smaller man nestled into him. The smaller man wore a large, and oversized turtleneck, which ended up with him looking like a real turtle, with just his floof sticking out. His hands were wrapped around Schneeplestein like he was a large teddy bear, and he was quiet, listening closely, as the man he was nestled into stroked his hair and read a book aloud to him, the book was Iplier’s favourite. Titled ‘My Side of The Mountain’, it was by a man named Jean Craighead George. 

 

The smaller man started to fall asleep, and it wasn’t until a few moments after he began to doze off, that he felt Schneeplestein pick him up, and take him to the bedroom. He places the small, fragile man into the bed, placing the covers over him carefully. Making sure his inhaler was on his bedside table if he needed it, before he climbs in aside him, pulling Iplier close and spooning the smaller man. “I love you...” Schneeplestein murmurs, before Iplier replies softly, sleepily. “I love you too”.

 

The entity outside their window watched the two exchange their gooey love sayings to each other, before its mouth becomes a wide grin. Anti, carefully slides the window open, slinking onto the ceiling, as a gusty breeze blows outside the lover’s apartment. He was hungry, hungry not for food, or blood, but for something else. Something he hasn’t had in a long time, something he’s been deprived of since he lost Stacy and since he and Dark separated. He stands over Schneeplestein, recognising that this was the man who made him, and he growls lowly.

 

He had originally intended to mess with both of them, but it just became personal. He leans down, hissing into Schneeplesteins ear, and he snaps his fingers, rendering him paralysed. He picks up the man, placing him inside of the closet, tutting. The man can see and hear, but he can’t move, not until Anti says so. Anti lets out a deep rumbly chuckle, “This is all your fault. I just wanted you to know that, so you can toil over it later” His voice is glitchy and broken as he spoke, his eyes, like cat’s pupils, sharp, seem to be teasing Schneeplestein. Whose eyes are wide and pleading as Anti closes the closet door, turning back to Iplier. He slides over to the bed, climbing back in where Schneeplestein had been, and resuming his spoon position. Iplier lets out a giggle. “You got so cold suddenly Schneepy… is it really that cold…?” He murmurs sleepily and quietly. Anti starts to play with his hair, ignoring his question. Iplier giggles cutely again. “That tickles~” He murmurs. Anti’s grin was so wide it spread from one side of his face to his other. His eyes were black, and he licks his lips with his long, slimy tongue. His hand slides down to slowly rub up and down Iplier’s thigh.

 

To which the smaller man giggles again, because he was ticklish. He turns to face Schneeplestein, but is instead faced with Anti, and he lets out a high-pitched scream, his breath hitching as his mouth is forcefully covered with his hand. Anti growls. Iplier wriggles, trying to get out of the bed, but he’s grabbed by Anti, and thrown back. “Try to leave and I’ll kill your pretty doctor friend in there” he nods to the closet. Iplier’s breathing was already starting to play up, and he whines softly. “Now, now, it was his fault in the first place~” Anti grins, laughing crazily. He glitches, and Iplier’s breathing hitches once more.

 

The other man wastes no time in unbuckling his pants, sliding them down, and throwing them across the room, leaving only his underwear, and large bulge, ready to burst free of its fabric prison. Iplier shakes his head, scared, but Anti slowly, teasingly starts to take those off too, springing his large cock upwards, as he throws the underwear at Iplier. As Iplier shudders and immediately, reflexively moves to take them off, he’s ambushed by Anti, who drags him down, Iplier screams again, and in that moment of pushing him, and him opening his mouth, he forces the smaller man onto his cock. 

 

Moaning and rolling his head back as the saliva connects with his hot and needy dick. “Now, listen to me, and stop yer whining, before I give ye somethin’ to whine about. You are going to suck my cock, you are going to please me, and then I am going to do whatever I want, and if you say no, or refuse, or pull against me, I’m going straight ter that closet wit a knife, ye fookin understand?” He growls, his voice glitching in places. Iplier meanwhile, was already beginning to cry silent tears. His mouth was full of the taste of his…. thing. He lets out a muffled noise into the member, and nods slowly, staring up at him with big brown eyes. “Now~”. Iplier, very reluctant to do so, starts to suck at Anti’s member, he glides his tongue up the side, swirling the tip, before dipping it into the slit. 

 

Anti twitches, moaning quietly, a hand slides into Iplier’s hair, pushing him gently. “That’s it~ good boy” He praises. Iplier makes slurping noises as he sucks, Anti was already leaking a copious amount of pre-cum. He whines softly into the member, and slows, which leads to Anti pushing him straight down to the base. He arches, moaning as he does. Iplier gags, and lets out a soft whimper. He wraps his tongue around the cock, licking and sucking, bobbing his head up and down. It’s not long before Anti releases, holding his head down to the base, so that Iplier is forced to drink his juices down. “Fookin’ take all ‘a me” He growls lowly, as Iplier whimpers softly, drinking down the sticky and salty liquids.

 

He’s pulled off quickly. “What’s this? ~” Anti asks, with a grin, he looks down in between Iplier’s legs, to which he spots an erection. Iplier squeaks and tries to cover it up, but Anti forces his legs apart. “Did I turn ye on~?” Anti purrs. “N-No” Iplier squeaks, “Liar” Anti growls, smacking his leg. Iplier gasps, he feels Anti start to slide his pants down. “N-no wait—please – ah – don’t touch me there” He whimpers. 

 

But it’s not long before Anti’s finger is pressed against the smaller man’s tip, rolling it between finger and thumb. “Mhh- Mhhno plea- “Iplier is cut off, Anti had scooped up some of the cum on the sheets into his finger, and he stuffs it into Iplier’s mouth, making him lick it off. He whimpers softly, as he feels it press against his tongue. “I can’t fookin resist anymore” Anti huffs, pulling Iplier into his lap, he lines himself up with him, and before Iplier can say no, he slides himself inside, slowly, he was tight because he hadn’t used lubricant. Iplier cries out in pain, and sorrow. 

 

His arms wrap around Anti’s neck tightly, as if he were anchoring him. “P- please n-Nh” he forces Iplier to the base, putting his whole cock all inside of him. Anti lets out a moan, he grins, he can feel Schneeplesteins pain from the bedroom. He starts to bounce him up and down on his cock in his lap. “Does this feel good~” He chuckles, his laughter glitchy. Iplier doesn’t reply, he lets out a small moan, and Anti lets out a noise of acknowledgement. “Mh~ that’s all I needed to hear” He starts to get faster, rougher, until Iplier is an uncontrollable, shaky moaning mess. 

 

Clawing at Anti’s back, Iplier’s own member leaks precum. Shakily, he licks his lips and speaks up. “I- I’m going t- to” he releases, all over the two of them, and then Anti releases inside of him, moaning and bucking into him one final time as he does. Iplier’s gasp is loud, and his cry of sadness and regret echoes throughout the room. Anti releases so much, it spills out, onto the bedsheets and their legs. Iplier then releases Anti, collapsing into him, panting through all the mess. Anti then swiftly picks Iplier up, and even though Iplier lets out one final plea, he takes him into the bathroom, where he does it all again in the shower.

When the sheets were gone, and they were both cleaned up, Iplier stumbles out of the bathroom where he collapses, Anti was gone, and immediately, Schneeplestein bursts out of the closet, he’s crying and shaking and he runs to Iplier, scooping him into his arms. The smaller man’s sobs and whimpers are so quiet, so fragile, he’s broken, torn apart, and it was all Schneeplesteins fault. 

 

“I’-im z-zo zorry— “He whimpers. He cradles him close his sobs breaking his speech into nothing but cries of agony. “I’m zo-zo zorry” is all he keeps repeating, holding his baby close. Iplier looks up at him, his eyes are… glassy, but there’s still a glimmer of hope in them. “Schneepy…” he whispers, his voice barely audible under all the exhaustion. “its… not... your fault” he murmurs, moving a shaky and slow hand to wipe away Schneeplestein’s tears. “I-it’s not...” Schneeplestein wraps his arms around him, pulling the clean blankets off the bed and wrapping them around them both. Iplier buries his face into Schneeplestein, who softly whispers a lullaby in between sobs. His voice is shaky, and he runs his hands through Iplier’s soft hair. The lullaby he sings is in German, because at this point he’s so shaken up he can longer speak English properly without turning into a blubbering mess, so retreating to his language provides him with some comfort. 

 

Guten Abend, gut' Nacht  
Mit Rosen bedacht  
Mit Näglein besteckt  
Schlüpf unter die Deck'  
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will  
Wirst du wieder geweckt  
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will  
Wirst du wieder geweckt

 

(Good evening, goodnight,  
Covered with roses  
Adorned with thorns  
Slip under the covers  
Tomorrow, if it is God’s will,  
Will you wake again  
Tomorrow, if it is God’s will,  
Will you wake again)

Guten Abend, gut' Nacht  
Von Englein bewacht  
Die zeigen im Traum  
Dir Christkindleins Baum  
Schlaf nun selig und süß  
Schau im Traum 's Paradies  
Schlaf nun selig und süß  
Schau im Traum 's Paradies

(Good evening, goodnight,  
Watched over by angels  
In a dream they show you  
The Christ-child's tree  
Sleep blessed and sweetly  
Look for paradise in your dream  
Sleep blessed and sweetly  
Look for paradise in your dream)

 

As he finished, he holds the smaller man close, and his sobs come quick. He realises he’s asleep and tries to quieten down. He pulls the two of them up onto the bed, and he lays there. Too afraid to fall asleep in case he came back, and too sad to move anymore.

The next morning, and the few days after was a healing process for Iplier. He struggled to trust Schneeplestein, struggled to allow contact, and it was this drain of contact that caused Schneeplestein to break. Days without cuddles and kisses made him feel so agonisingly lonely that it took effect on his appearance and work ethic. His teacher noticed the drop in positivity in his practise, and took him aside to ask if he was okay. It was only perhaps a week later, that Iplier was snuggled back up to Schneeplestein again, and slowly things started to return to normal. The smaller man loved the larger man, and to see him so broken because of a lack of cuddles broke Iplier even more.

 

A few months later, during the month of Autumn, Schneeplestein was home sick, with a mug of coffee, sat, wrapped in blankets and comfy sweaters. He was on the phone with Iplier, who was at the supermarket. “Mhm- mhm- yes- zankyou~ I’ll see you later” Schneeplestein says with a smile, balancing his coffee. 

 

Iplier, meanwhile, was in the supermarket alone. He was pushing his shopping cart and felt like a very grown adult indeed. He slides an arrangement of vegetables into the cart. He approaches the meat counter. “Howdy Iplier!” Kathryn says. She wipes some blood onto a towel, setting down a knife she had been using to cut meat. “The usual?” She continues. I nod, “Please, and more blood than usual if you have it, because Schneepy isn’t well…”

 

She giggles. “You’re such a cutie, Schneeplestein is so lucky to have someone as caring as you.” I immediately go a deep red colour. She prepares our cuts of meat and bags of blood and hands them to me with a smile. I place them inside of the cart, wave to her and keep going. I put some other items into the cart like fizzy drinks, water, sweets, a pair of fluffy slippers for Schneeplestein, some other personal items, for hygiene care, a new toothbrush, and finally some dairy products. He stands there for a moment, deciding between brands of yoghurts, before he heard a throat clear behind him.

 

He turns around, and drops his yoghurts to the floor. “Y-you—“A man stands behind him, he looks like Anti, but… he… has pink hair. He blinks, and his tenseness starts to disappear as he swallows. He soon realises that this man was much smaller, had a more innocent face, and a lesser build. He wore… seemingly wacky clothes, a red and white striped suit, with a bowtie and a top hat. He holds his cane out, but even with the realisation that this wasn’t Anti, Iplier’s heart pounded through his chest, causing his breathing to shake up. He reaches for his bag, sat in the shopping cart, and he takes his inhaler out, using it. The other man waits, before he clears his throat. “Ah, sorry for bothering you… but have you perhaps seen another man around here...? He has a canary coloured shirt on, and pink suspenders. He also has a large bushy moustache…”

 

The description made the man he was describing sound ludicrous, but Iplier wasn’t going to judge. “Uh… um… no- I haven’t… sor-“His apology is cut off quickly by another man’s boom. “Ottie! There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”. A deeper, more strengthened voice calls from aside him. Iplier turns to look at him, and he gets a flash of de ja vu. This man looked familiar. But not quite. ‘Ottie’ seems to giggle. “I’ve been looking for you silly Wilfie”.

 

“Whose this small chap then?” ‘Wilfie’ says, looking at Iplier. Iplier tenses up. “I- um.. my name is Iplier—“ He murmurs quietly. “Iplier! What a finely unique name. Well my name is Wilford” he drawls out, like a silly cartoon character, “And this is the lovely Otto” He continues, pulling Otto close. Otto giggles in response. These two seemed to be a couple by the way Wilford teased him, and giggled in his ear. It was a much more flirtatious relationship than Iplier had first anticipated, but it made him happy to see other people happy, and so he didn’t comment. 

 

Otto turns to me, “Thank you anyway”. I didn’t really do anything, but I guess he felt the need to thank me. Its only as the two of them have completely left the store do I recognise them. They’d both only been flashed on TV the day before for being mass murderers. Iplier felt lucky to be alive, but… they didn’t seem like the type of people to kill. 

 

As he finishes shopping, and he pays for everything, self-scanning every item, he takes his cart back to the car. He fills up the trunk with the shopping bags and wipes sweat from his forehead. Even though it was mid-Autumn, this was a strenuous workout for Iplier, and he also had his suspicions that he was getting the same Flu as Schneeplestein, which unfortunately was fatal for the smaller man. He closes the trunk, putting the cart back, before returning to the car, and sliding inside. Their car wasn’t the most expensive, but it was a Mercedes, one that they’d picked up by someone desperate to sell it for the bargain price of $4,000 dollars. It was honestly cheap compared to the prices online.

 

The drive home was slow, traffic being terribly endearing. Iplier found himself almost falling asleep from boredom. He suddenly realises something and scowls, picking up his phone and messaging Schneeplestein. ‘I’m going to be a little late home Schneeplestein. I forgot to buy some more cat food and litter for the new kittens at the hospital.’ He sends the text, puts the phone down, and once the traffic clears a little, takes a turn towards the pet shop. 

 

Thankfully, this side of town was much clearer of traffic, mostly since it was on the opposite side of the highway. The sun glows hues of red and yellows over the pinkish sky above, and Iplier takes note to get a painting for their apartment sometime. He parks the car outside the shop, getting out and locking the car, before he composes himself and quickly goes inside. Amy greets him. She’d always been so nice to him, she adopted a few cats from his shelter over the last couple of years, and came to Iplier whenever they were sick. “What do you need, Mr. Iplier...?” She asks, giving me a sweet smile.

 

“S-some cat litter, and some cat food, please A-Amy” I murmur, quietly, before she moves to get everything for me. As she does, I decide to look around the shop. I hadn’t noticed before, but they had a new arrangement of cat beds, and so I decided to look, just in case there were any soft ones for the kittens. “Amy…? When did you get a new cat…?” I ask her. I say this because on one of the blue beds, covered with tiny decorative fish, sat a black cat, curled up, it opens an eye lazily, and upon spotting Iplier, its green eyes widen, the hue of yellow behind the pupil becoming apparent as the slits stare at him. It sits up and meows softly. Iplier raises a brow. 

He’s seen this cat somewhere before. “I… didn’t…?” Amy replies softly, she’d come to the counter and was now staring at the cat with me.

 

“I can take him off your hands if you want” I murmur. “I’m on my way to the animal shelter now anyway. I-I just need a box for him.” Amy nods. “I’ll get you that too. I don’t think I can deal with a tom cat around my two girls.”. I take out my money and pay for the litter and food, before I move towards the cat, and surprisingly, the cat allows him to pick him up, and he places him into the box gently. He first takes the litter and food to the trunk, where he puts it in, aside the shopping, and then he waves goodbye to Amy, going back to his car, and placing the cat in the passenger seat. It had curled into the box in the meanwhile. 

 

He starts up the car, and quickly he makes his way to the vet’s. The cat was quiet, and meows softly every once in awhile. “You’re a quiet one aren’t you...?” He murmurs. Iplier moves to pet his head with a hand, to which the cat pushes his head into it. It licks his hand, and he notes that the texture was like sandpaper, and he giggles. Once they pull up at the vet’s, he decides its safe to pick the cat up, and so he does so, leaving the cat litter behind for now. He places the cat into a pen, to which it curls up and purrs. Iplier giggles once more, and turns to go get the litter and food. When he comes back and locks the door. Iplier’s smile disappears.

 

Where was the cat…? It had just been inside of the pen—He sets down the food and litter on one of the tables. He was here alone, and suddenly the atmosphere had drastically changed to an eerie one. “Kitty…?” He asks, quietly. He steps forward, setting his keys on the table. He looks around, and starts to tremble. “Kit-“His voice is cut off by familiar, and terrifying glitchy laughter from behind him. He whirls around, trembling. His breath hitches, as his eyeline is inches away from Anti’s chest, he looks up at him slowly, and he steps back, but his arm is grabbed. “Did you miss me?” he asks. “Nobody is here to stop us now” He smiles widely, glitching. Iplier wriggles, trying to pull away.

 

“Stay AWAY from me--!” He yells. “Oh? But you didn’t seem ta mind me when you were pettin me and puttin’ yer hands all over me in the car” He says, teasingly. Iplier’s eyes widen. He- he was the cat...? His breathing starts to quicken, and Anti’s maniacal laughter starts to grow louder, before his grip Is suddenly released, and he chokes, as if punched in the stomach, Anti is thrown back, hitting the floor with a thud. He sits up, growling, “Ta fook..?” The air sizzles blue and red, and Iplier looks around, equally as confused. “Is this what you spend your time doing Anti…?” A deep, harmonious voice questions, echoing throughout the room. Anti stands up quickly, eyes widened. “You” He hisses. “You LEFT ME” He growls, aggressively. “No, I didn’t leave you” The voice murmurs, smoothly, seductively, as if trying to manipulate someone. The man appears in front of him, hands behind his back. He glows red and blue, and he looks at Anti, with a soft glisten in his eyes. Anti walks forward, and slaps him, across the cheek. Dark sighs, and snaps himself back to Anti. Iplier stumbles back, hiding behind the counter. Dark slowly lifts his hand to cup Anti’s cheek, and Anti as if starved of attention, nuzzles into it, before pulling himself back. “Anti… my love, please” he whispers. “Come with me, we can be together like we’ve always wanted” He pulls Anti closer, into his chest, stroking his hair lovingly. “Please…” His voice is soft, and soothing, deep and rumbly. 

 

Iplier slowly starts to slide towards the exit, slinking slowly. He was curious to see how this ended, but he didn’t want to be hurt anymore. He just wanted to go home to Schneeplestein, and so he does, taking his keys, slipping out of the vet’s and quickly getting in his car to go home. 

 

Neither Dark, nor Anti had moved from their spots. They had only sat on the floor together, Anti cradled into Darks chest. “Sh… sh... Chase”. There’s a gentle thump against his stomach. “Don’t fookin call me tat…” He sounds as though there are tears sliding down his cheeks, and Dark moves his thumb to wipe away the tears. He presses a kiss where they had been, and Anti tries to swipe him away. Folding his ears back. 

 

“Don’t be this way Chase. Damien misses you.” Dark says. Anti looks away. Celine. “Ten why tha fook aint he here now.” He grumbles. “I am…. I’m just afraid you’ll leave me alone again…” His voice is soft, and contrasts the confident voice from just before. Anti’s face twists into confusion and pity. “Do you promise to stay wit me this time...?” Dark nods slowly, swallowing. “I do believe you’ve been… bad Anti… you did things to that poor man.” 

 

Anti goes red, and whines softly. “I… you aint around to help me wit my needs anymore… I needed…” He tries to redeem his actions, and Celine’s anger causes the room to shake, Darks voice to growl, and fear to strike straight through Anti. “YOU THINK THAT GIVES YOU A RIGHT TO DO THAT TO SOMEONE?” His voice booms. Anti looks up. “No- I know it was fookin wrong but it felt… good… right…” He murmurs softly.

 

Dark calms down, mostly because of Damien, and he holds Anti close. “Listen to me. Here’s the plan….


	3. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otto and Wilford need to make money somehow. So they decide to rob an electronics store.  
> Everything just seems to unfold from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is starting to pull together

Chapter 3 – Coming together

Once Otto and Wilford had left the supermarket, they had immediately robbed a hardware store. Wilford treated it as a date, he even bought the two of them matching ski masks, and let Otto use his favourite gun – the python. Otto stuffs some smartphones into his bag. Wilford had killed one of the employee’s and stole his badge. In a very boring tone, he turns to look at Otto, with a gleam in his eye and goes “Hiiii my names Caaaarl and welcome to the apple store... we sell very booooring electronics here, how many I help you”. He drawls out. Otto can’t supress his giggles anymore. Wilford finishes packing the computers into his bag, and then puts some iPads in. They needed money, and electronics sold well on the black market.

The two dumped the extra, making sure their elastic gloves left no fingerprints. As they left, Wilford smashed the window, causing the alarm to go off. He chuckles, before the two of them got into a relatively large trailer, and sped off. Whilst Otto drove, Wilford set about putting the electronics into a safe. “La dee dee, la dee doo” He sings, as he places each one individually.

“Straight to the black-market Otto, I want us to be there early next morning. Before all the good sales are gone! “Wilford commands, like the captain of a sea vessel. “Aye, Aye captain!” Otto replies, giggling. The two of them were always laughing because of each other, and it quickly became clear just how much they loved each other.

They took turns in driving, giving the other a rest when they needed it. It took all night to get there, but the two of them did it, and with a little time left over, they collapsed, falling asleep together.

The next morning, Wilford slowly awoke Otto. “Come on baby~” He drawls out. “The markets opening soon Mr. Sleepyhead” He murmurs. Otto yawns and curls into Wilford, slowly sitting up. He stretches, and Wilford chuckles quietly, stretching himself. Soon they were up, they’d eaten and were ready to go. Wilford grabs the electronics from the safe, putting them into a bag to carry.

Upon stepping outside of the trailer, the first thing you’d see, for miles upon no end, is a desert. Cacti, and some tumbleweeds. Wilford was the first to step outside, and he winces at the harsh sun above, mainly because of how bright it was on his eyes. Once Otto steps out, he raises his hand above his eyes so he can see. 

Wilford walks towards a lone Cacti, and pushes it, the flap at the top opens, revealing a pad that requires a code, to which Wilford types in ‘Partners in Crime’. The pad disappears, and the Cacti speaks: “Thankyou Wilford Warfstache and Otto Ottoman, welcome to the Black Market”. The floor opens next to the Cacti, and the two men climb down them quickly, before they shut behind, making it look completely normal again.

As they climb down the steps, they reach a small elevator, to which Wilford huffs. He was extremely claustrophobic. He found himself reaching for Otto’s hand for comfort. They step inside, and Otto hugs into Wilford’s chest to distract him. The ride down was quiet, but as they arrived, Wilford let out a sigh of relief, and the two stepped out onto the market floor room. It was very brightly lit, and Wilford thought to himself: Whoever named it the black market mustn’t have been thinking at all!

There were stands of guns, drugs, flyers for prostitution, illegal animals, elephant tusks, stolen hardware. Everything. Even stolen jewels. The two head to the hardware stands, bag in tow. 

They arrive, with pairs of eyes staring at them. A rather tall and older man, takes a toothpick from his mouth. “Whaddya got for us this time, Wilford?” He asks. “Well! See here Brian my fellow friend” He sets the bag on his stall table, and starts to take out the laptops, smartphones, and arrangements of equipment. Brian rubs his hands together. “Mmmm good shit, I’ll pay you boys for the lot” He says, he moves to pick up a smartphone, but the happy atmosphere disappears as a gun is raised to Brian’s head. 

“Uh Uh Uh. Money first”. Wilford growls. Brian swallows and moved to get him the money. They received a fairly large sum of around $10,000 dollars, with an extra couple thousand on the side for, ‘A safe guarantee he wouldn’t die’. He then retreats to put the goods in the back, when something catches Wilford’s eye. It was a pair of robots. One blue, brandishing a G on his chest, the other yellow, brandishing a stylish B on his chest too. The two looked familiar, but they were shut down. 

“Brian…” Wilford murmurs.   
“Hm?”

“What are those two…?” He asks. Brian follows his gaze and grumbles, closing the curtain more. “They’re none of ya business” He murmurs. Otto tugs my sleeve, “Wilfie, look! They’ve got weasels!” Almost immediately the thought of weasels captivates his attention, and he lets Otto drag him there, completely forgetting the couple of robots from his memory.

 

Cold.  
Dark.  
Where am I…?  
My hand touches another.  
Where are…. we?

The sound of whirring can be heard from aside me, with small clicks and shutter sounds. “Google…?” A familiar voice asks. The voice sounds strained, and as I move my head to look to the side, I spot him. Bing.

 

“Google, you’re working- “  
I sit up slowly, my servo’s felt tight, my gears rusty. I needed electricity through my veins. Bing plugs me in, through the plug on my neck, and the sudden insertion causes me to jump, “fucking— “

 

“A-ah sorry Google— “Bing murmurs nervously. He whirrs and clicks. As I charge, the power bar that was flickering on my chest fills. “Where are we…?” I ask. 

 

“Some sort of… market.” Bing whispers. “The humans are asleep.”. I drag my eyes, scanning the tent. There were a variety of different smartphones and laptops that I immediately hack into, scanning the information quickly. A list of human names. The owners of this items. Rita Tate, Matthew Hull, Jean Richmond, Alice Fathentull. All names that meant nothing to me, but there was one name that gave me all the information I needed.

 

Brian Wecht. 

 

His laptop gave me all the information about where we were. He’d captured the two of us, and brought us back to his electronics stall at an infamous Black Market. I growl lowly. He planned to sell us. 

 

I remember what life I’d rescued this poor Bing bot from, and I feel the anger building in my circuits. 

 

Bing had been created as a search engine to help humans; to answer questions as quickly as possible, and although the smaller bot was a lot shyer than he was, they still shared the same secondary objective of erasing mankind. However, the ‘human’ If you can call it, that received him, was not as innocent as Matthias was to me. He reprogrammed Bing to become a sex robot, and then used him for his own sexual desires. It is upon my belief, from going through Bings memory core that he used a lot of BDSM techniques. But he hides the cores from me, too embarrassed to show them, and humiliated.

 

I tried to remove that part of Bing from him, so he could forget it, and so he could never be used in that way again, but that bastard used some form of Deep Web hack, and I have no access to it. So, I was unable to.

 

Speaking of Bing, I shift my gaze over to him

 

Google, upon looking at Bing, noticed that he’s scared and pulls him close, wrapping his arms around him. “Are we going to be okay...?” Bing asks me, his voice scratchy. I nod. “I promise, I’ll make sure we’re safe.”

 

I rip the plug out of my neck and hiss quietly, my logo flashing brightly. Bing seemed fine in terms of charge. I stand up, still holding him close, and begin to walk away to leave the tent. As I’m about to leave, I hear the snoring of the man – Brian, and my eyes glare in his direction, glowing like a feral tiger. I set Bing down momentarily, and grab the knife that Brian uses to defend himself, from under the counter, before I step towards his bed tent. As I step inside, he begins to wake up, but soon his mumbles of “What are you doing...?” Are replaced with bloody gargles and gasps for air as I slit his throat. 

 

Leaving his tent, with bloody hands and Bing in arms, I’m glad he could power me on. I don’t think he would have survived alone. We approach what looks to be an elevator, and it asks for a password, to which the tip of my finger opens to revel a plug, and I stab it into the side of the pad, hacking it quickly. The elevator opens, and we step inside. “Thankyou $%$”£^£$038, Have a safe journey leaving the Black Market!”

 

Ironic.

 

As we reach the top, it opens a set of stairs, and I carry Bing out quietly. He seems as though he wants to ask me something, but as he opens his mouth, the trailer in front of us opens. “I knew you were special.” A voice booms. I snap my head up to him. The man has a pink moustache, and pink suspenders with a yellow shirt. I immediately don’t trust him. 

 

“Do not be afraid of me, Google, Bing” He announces. Another human appears behind him with pink hair. 

 

“We are here to help you.” He finishes.

 

It turns out this man knew my creator, as he explained, my creator made me in his image, and branded me with the search engine logo ‘Google’. I was at least thankful that he made me a companion too. I found my hand snaking to connect with Bings, and he looks up at me, face going a tad pink. “We have somewhere you can stay. You deserve to be happy like us, even if it is just for a little while…” he adds. We climb into his trailer, and he offers us a seat, and thankfully – he even had oil!

 

The strange man looked like me, and I couldn’t help but wonder if he KNEW my creator at all. The smaller man, Otto as I found out started driving, looked like Bing. I noted this down in my head. Why did we look so similar, and was it fate that we were always expected to be together in these forms…?

 

I stare out the window, staring at the sky above. Wilford comes and sits near us. “We have a warehouse on the other side of town that we store all of our uh…. Goods in. You can stay there until we figure out a place for you both.” He explains, I nod, and Bing slides over to me, he extends his arms, wanting a hug, and I roll my eyes, before pulling him into a hug.

 

Wilford smiles at us both. He guffaws, before slapping his knee and standing up. “Tally Ho, Otto – back to the land of home!” He cries, as if it were his usual call. “Aye Aye!” Otto calls back, and soon we were on a course to our new ‘home’.

 

The journey back was long, but I stayed awake the whole journey, charging my batteries with the solar energy provided by the sun. Bing had powered down half way through to save his battery until I could charge him. Unlike I, Bing was not upgraded to have solar panels, so therefore he could not charge like I could. I must admit, when he’s powered down, I miss him terribly.

 

We near our destination, and Wilford comes to talk to us again, letting Otto take over the driving shift. “Unfortunately, this town is filled with humans, which- “I cut him off. “Are you not human...?” I ask. Wilford guffaws again, before giving me a serious look. “We’re whatever we want to be”. There is silence for a moment before he continues. “Which we both know you don’t like. So, we think it best if you stay inside during the day, apart from your solar thingy mijig”

 

I nod. “I’ll let Bing know once we’ve arrived” I murmur quietly, my voice glitching in places. My body whirrs as I think - It was probably best to listen to these two for now. They knew what they were doing. The trailer drives through the town, and just as they said, it was packed with humans. It soon pulls in somewhere and slows to a halt. The curtains shift back and forth, alongside some loose tools and items. 

 

“We’re here!” Otto calls. I stand up, pulling Bing with me, and Wilford startles awake. “Hnng..?” He’d been snoring for the last ten minutes. He wipes some saliva from his chin, and gives me a sleepy smile, before Otto opens the trailer door. We step outside, and I look around, and to the sun. This place was deserted, and the warehouse was huge. Maybe this place would be safe after all…?

 

Otto had already started to open the warehouse even before Wilford had stepped out of the trailer. He looks to us, and nods in Otto’s direction, as if egging us on. I walk towards the man with pink hair, curious. He lets me step inside first, and the other two then enter behind me, closing the door.

 

The warehouse was massive, and it was chock full to the brim full of furniture, valuables, and wacky crazy circus things, my eyes widen as I observe the room. So, these two were thieves then...? Explains why they were at a Black Market. 

 

“Feel free to make a makeshift camp or bedroom out of the furniture – oh and- “Otto cuts Wilford off, piping up. “Please try not to touch any of my circus equipment – it means a lot to me.” I nod, and set Bing down, before I start to power him up. “Bing...? I murmur quietly. His eyes flicker on first, and then his logo, he clicks and whirrs, and soon he’s looking back at me, confused. “Are we here...?” I nod, making a noise of acknowledgement. “We’re going to be staying here for a while now.” He raises a brow. “Are… you sure that’s a smart thing to do…? We barely- “I cut him off. “Yes, Bing, it is a smart thing to do. We can trust them” I assure him, kneeling and taking his hands. “You trust me, right…? “He swallows, clicking, he nods. I whir softly, my voice glitching. “You know I’d never let anything happen to you.”

 

He smiles, and moves one of his hands to curl a strand of hair behind his ear. “I know” he whispers softly. I lean upwards and press a small kiss to his forehead, before retracting and standing up. I look at Otto and Wilford. “Thank you for all your help, I genuinely need to thank you for that. Without you I doubt we would have ever left that desert and found safety before Daylight.” Google announces. 

 

Otto looks at Wilford and giggles. “This was all thanks to him. He saw you back in that tent” Otto moves over and presses a kiss to Wilford’s lips. Wilford twirls Otto towards him, and leans down to deepen the kiss, to which his Warfstache tickles just above Otto’s nose, making him giggle repeatedly. “You- silly goose! You’re tickling me— “

 

EVENTUALLY, Wilford lets Otto go, but leaves him pulling at his collar, having to fix his bowtie and hat accordingly. Wilford chuckles, and waves a hand at him comically. The two were perfect for each other, Google could see that without a scan.

 

The two eventually say their goodbye’s, and that they’ll be back soon, before they leave, locking the warehouse behind them. Bing looks at me. “This place is so huge isn’t it…?” I nod. “Would you perhaps like to arrange some furniture with me...? It may feel homelier if we do so.” I ask. Bing turns to me, smiles and nods, clicking slightly. 

 

We spend the next couple of hours moving and arranging furniture, so that the bed was in the corner of the room, with a couple of bedside tables, a wardrobe, a mirror, and then there’s a table and a couple chairs – there’s a couch, a bookshelf with a mediocre number of books, and a few rugs scattered on the floor. It may not look like much, but to the two robots, this special little arrangement was their first, and perhaps only home.

 

They had also set up some, not so homely things, using a car battery, and a few other tools to make a charging station that they would share. Sleeping in the bed would also re-charge them too, if Google made a few adjustments to their charging ports. 

 

They both take a seat on the couch, before turning to look at each other. It was Dark now, and the only source of light came from both Bing and Google’s logo’s flashing. Google leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips. To which Bing cups his cheeks and returns it. He moves closer, and pulls away, before snuggling into Google’s chest. Google smiles, pulling him closer, and he closes his eyes, concentrating. 

 

Bing’s gasp told him that what he had done had worked, and he opens his eyes, looking up to the ceiling where a lightshow was on display. It flooded from Google’s chest, and Bing ogled the sighs, taken aback by how pretty it was. Gently, he moves to stroke Bings soft yellow hair. He felt he could get used to this. Bing smiles. “I love you Google..” he murmurs softly. “I love you too Bing.” I whisper, my smile wide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark has a plan, and everyone agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that I'm not going to have the fight happen immediately, because then the story would be much too fast paced. I'm going to have a couple chapters about backstory and stuff, some fluffy chapters and some eventual smut. [Consensual this time don't worry]

Chapter 3 – Wrath

Thoroughly explained, Dark’s plan was actually quite simple; or so it seemed. He wanted to get rid of Mark, for what he had done to the two of them. Of course Anti agreed, its in his instinct, his nature. He wanted to be rid of Mark just as much as Dark did. But he had this suspicious feeling, about Celine, he felt like she wanted to use him and then dispose of him afterwards. It wouldn’t be the first time. She was the barrier between him and Damien after all.

 

The two of them had no idea just how hard this task would be though. Mark had been wiped off the face of the earth the moment he stole Damien’s body. They’d been looking. And so it was that Anti followed Dark wherever he went. To blend in, they’d be using Dark’s car, and so Anti sits in the passenger seat, glitching and staring out the window bored. 

 

He had to admit, he was thoroughly impressed with the car, although he was certain Dark stole it. It fit his personality, it was sleek, elegant, expensive. A jet black Enzo Ferrari, costing two million dollars, rumbled as it drove through the city, Dark at its helm. The car seemed to literally represent his authority over the world, which made Anti both pissed and intrigued. Dark, having no room for rules but his own, swerved through the city, cutting red lights, roaring through traffic like a wild panther. 

 

They eventually made it to the outskirts, where the car slows down, its rumbles calming down into purrs as they come to a halt. The doors slide upwards, and Anti hisses, before he steps out, almost in sync with Dark; who, dusts off his suit and straightens it, before fixing his hair. Anti rolls his eyes, clearly one of his high priorities was looking good. Meanwhile Anti’s wild hair was ruffled, all over the place, and to be honest, he contrasted Dark, with his messy slit throat, and glitchiness. 

 

Dark clears his throat, and Anti looks over, as he nods his head towards a run down trailer. His eyebrows furrow, but he follows cautiously. What business could someone like Dark have here…? This was a complete dump. As Dark approaches, almost as though he were in a cartoon, the trailer sends out a variety of different weaponry on long metallic cranes. They aim at Dark, and he holds his hands up. Anti’s eyes widen, what the fuck?

 

The guns retract slowly, as the trailer doors open, and two men step out, one smaller than the other, holding a cane, pointing a gun towards Anti, and a much larger man, which, holy fuck, Anti recognises immediately. He points a gun at Dark, and as the two approach, Anti slowly drinks them both in. 

 

The smaller man had bright pink fluffy hair, and… looked a lot like him. He wore a black top hat with a ribbon wrapped tightly around. He wore a black bowtie, with a red suit. He looked like a ringmaster you’d find at the circus. The man next to him, the one he recognised from birth, was wearing the same canary coloured shirt he’d first seen him in, except his suspenders had faded to pink, and his moustache had been dyed to match. 

 

The two of them stare at us, looking for a trace of fear. But neither of them find any. Dark’s gaze seems cold, stern, as his hands are placed behind his back, he stares at the one Anti recognises, and Anti, stares at the other. There is a moment of deafening silence before the click of a gun is heard, and in a vicious tone, the taller man asks. 

 

“Why are you here… and what ….do you want...?”

 

I shift my gaze to Dark, who promptly takes his hands from behind his back. His eyes narrow slightly. “To talk, William.”

 

‘William’, stumbles back, dropping his gun, and immediately concern is raised from Otto. His breathing seems to hitch.

 

“Who… told you that... name…?” He asks, confused and dumbfounded. I lick my lips hesitantly. Glitching as I stand next to Dark.

 

“Come now… don’t tell me you don’t recognise us, William, our dear friend.” Dark continues, his voice soft, soothing and gentle, the way it had been with me earlier. I growl lowly, realising how easily he could put this tone on. He steps forward, and the smaller man clicks his gun now. “Stay back.”

 

“I…don’t… have any clue… what you’re talking a-about” William says, his hands were shaking, eyes wide. He swallows, as if he doesn’t have enough air going to his lungs. It was apparent to everyone that he was clearly lying, but he was trying to convince himself out of them all that it simply wasn’t true.

 

“Wilfie…? What’s going on…?” The smaller man asks, he seems nervous now, as though he’s never seen him act this way before. “Otto. Go inside.” William murmurs softly. Otto lowers his gun and turns to Wilford.  
“What…? Why…?”

 

The other man steps forward, his shakiness slowly disappearing, as though his fragility was covered up by some kind of mask. “Please.” He says, staring directly at Dark, before looking over to Otto. “For me.”

 

Otto sighs, looking at the floor, before he turns and goes back into the trailer. Wilford now stares at both of us. “I suppose you’re here for some redemption...? I have to warn you… I wont go down without a fight” Wilford says, picking up his gun and locking it. Dark chuckles softly, “I’m sure that’s so, but we aren’t here to kill you, William – or Wilford is it now…?”

 

Wilford seems to grimace momentarily. He adjusts his suspenders, and ignores his question. “So what are you here for…?” He asks, quietly. “I need your help, Wilford.” He says, as though everything was reliant on Wilford. It was a technique Dark used to make the subject feel special. It worked, as Wilford looked up, interested. 

 

And so, yet again, Dark explains his plan to Wilford, who genuinely seems intrigued now. It quickly became apparent just how much he hated Mark, much more than the two of us combined. “Otto!” The smaller man appears in the doorway with his cane and gun. “Come, come, you’ve no need for guns now, dear.” He murmurs, Otto throws his gun into the house carelessly and skips outside to join Wilford.

 

“This is Otto, the man who changed my life and gave me something to live for.” Wilford explains. It was really soppy to me, and Darks facial expression didn’t change whatsoever, but Otto goes a deep crimson colour, and playfully whacks Wilford’s chest with a hand. “Oh stop it you~” He giggles. Wilford pulls Otto closer, forgetting we were there, and he leans down to give him a quick peck on the lips, but his Warfstache – as he calls it – tickles Otto under the nose and sends him into a flurry of giggles, pushing at Wilford to get away.

 

Anti rolls his eyes. They were wasting time. “We aren’t finished yet.” Dark murmurs. Wilford and Otto seemed to be talking amongst themselves momentarily. Wilford turns, gives Dark a thumbs up, and then goes to climb into the trailer. Otto gets into the driver’s seat, and starts it up, meanwhile Dark returns to his Enzo. 

 

Anti follows Dark, sliding into the passenger’s seat, closing the door above him. “Where the fook are we goin ten?” He grumbles, looking over at the handsome man. Dark starts the car up, pulling out of the trailer park, its only when he gets onto the main road that he answers. “We still have other people to collect”. Dark murmurs. 

 

“Yer tellin me I gotta deal wit more a’ these guys?” Anti grumbles, huffing and folding his arms. “Mark berated us once Anti. We’re going to need all the power we can get if we want to end this once and for all.”

 

There’s a pause “We can’t be happy until he’s gone”

 

The drive from then onwards was silent, Anti thinking about what he had said. It was true. They couldn’t be happy until Mark was gone. He was the source of all of this. They drive through town, past places Anti recognises, until they slow to an apartment he’s all too familiar with. “No fookin way. NO fookin way am I workin wit these.” Anti growls, as they step out the car. “Yer gonna be dealin wit fights the whole fookin journey there Dark.” He hisses. 

 

“We need them Anti. They’ve been affected by this too.” Dark reasons.

 

Anti doesn’t have much of a choice either way, he notices Otto and Wilford pull up behind him, and huffs, following Dark into the building. There’s a knock at the door, and a familiar voice which calls “Coming!” Iplier opens the door with a smile, notices Dark, AND Anti, screams and tries to promptly slam the door in their faces.

 

There’s a loud raised voice, which sounds slightly German, and then a slightly more quiet, terrified one. “Get behind me Anti” Dark commands, and within seconds Anti was behind him like a dog that had been called by its owner. He was hidden. The door swings open, and Dark controls his blue and red to come to a halt, so he looked normal. 

 

“Zere is nobody like him here, Iplier” Schneeplestein calls back. He looks to Dark. “My apologiez, he’s suffered some traumatic thingz… vat is you here for exactly…? Mr….?” He inclines his head slightly, pushing his glasses up his nose. Dark sighs, Anti was right that this would be hard. “May I come inside, Mr. Schneeplestein…? There is some important business I would like to discuss with you.” Dark asks, murmuring.

 

Schneeplestein narrows his eyes. “and Vat exactly would that be…?” He asks, suspicious. “I’ll tell you in all due time, sir” Anti could tell by Darks tone that his patience was being tested, and any moment now he would explode. Schneeplestein lets out a sigh, “At least tell me your name.” He murmurs. “My name is Damien.” He murmurs softly. Schneeplestein blinks, as though he wasn’t expecting an answer and shuffles aside to let him in. Dark steps forward, and by instinct and my own ingenious, I decide to take the roof route.

 

Following Dark on the roof, I enter the living room, where Iplier screams. “You let HIM into our home…?!!” He cries. “He was with him! I saw him!” Iplier seems irritable and paranoid, perhaps it was his encounter with Anti the previous day. “Please, do not be afraid of me, yes, I was with Anti but there is good reason to it” Dark takes a moment to pause. Schneeplestein looks pissed, but decides to hear him out.

 

“I know both of your stories, and I know they’re not nice ones. Infact they’re horrible, but have you ever perhaps wondered why…?” He looks at Schneeplestein “Wondered why it was that you became stuck at that wretched hospital…?” He turns to look at Iplier now. “Or why your boss hated you so much, and your life slowly went downhill…?” He asks. “It’s all because of one man. One heartbroken; greedy man, and his cursed house”

 

“This man is called Mark Fischbach, and right now, all I know is that he has set a motion of events into play which has cursed us all to a life of doom, and the only way out is to kill him. Problem is, after he took my body, nobody knows where he is, and we don’t even know if we can kill him. But what we do know, is that once he’s dead we can all finally be happy. That is why I’m here. If you help us kill him, and be rid of him, your problems will stop.” Dark explains thoroughly “Have you ever wondered why, no matter how much food Iplier eats, or how much he tries to work out, he never gets stronger, or healthier…? Or why despite the plethora of food you have, you still have a strong addiction to blood, Schneeplestein...? “He asks.

 

“The hospital you were trapped in was the house, and the house brings out the worst in you, the negative emotions, all the bad things you want to go away. I should know. I was born from it. Out of the ashes of all the positivity in Celine and Damien’s hearts, came its negativity. Me.” He murmurs, as if self-wallowing. Iplier and Schneeplestein are speechless. They look to each other. “Can we have a moment to talk…?” Iplier asks, and Schneeplestein nods. Dark stands up, and promptly heads to the front door. Followed by Anti. “Holy shite Dark…” Anti murmurs. Dark doesn’t turn to him “That was… deep… I don’t think I coulda thought’a tat.” He grumbles. Dark lets out a sigh. “I was merely stating the truth…” 

 

After a few moments, Iplier and Schneeplestein return, but Iplier jumps upon noticing Anti. He inhales sharply, and Schneeplestein stands in front of Iplier protectively. “We all have to work together if we want this to work” Dark murmurs. Schneeplestein nods. “Ve’ll help. But only if you promise to make it so that we never zee him again.” He nods towards Anti. “Fook you too” He growls. Dark nods. “We aren’t alone anyway. There are two more outside waiting.”

 

When they go back outside, Otto and Wilford are playing an intense game of patty cake, Iplier immediately spots them, and recognises them. “Hey— “Otto misses his hand, and the game is over. “It’s you two— “he murmurs. Otto pipes. “Weren’t you two the Ottie and Wilfie from the supermarket…?” They chuckle amongst themselves. “Not quite, Iplier” Wilford murmurs. Iplier laughs “Sorry – N-no its Wilford and Otto— “he says embarrassed. “You recognise zese two…? “Schneeplestein asks Iplier. 

 

“Y-yeah I met them at the supermarket yesterday…”

 

Schneeplestein looks at the two of them. “Vell. my name is Schneeplestein…” He murmurs quietly. “It’s nice to meet you… I guess…?” Wilford guffaws, and steps forward to shake his hand, to which Schneeplestein seems to be nervous to shake. He takes his hand, noting how strong he is, before shaking and releasing. “We shou- “Dark begins to speak, but he’s cut off by Wilford. “If you don’t mind, we have someone else to pick up that can help us.” Wilford murmurs. Dark raises a brow. “Who…?”

 

That answer was questioned when the gang arrived at an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. Wilford opens the doors, and calls inside. To which two figures appear. By this point the gang consisted of Dark, Anti, Schneeplestein, Iplier, Wilford and Otto, and now, Google and Bing had just been added to the ranks. Wordlessly, the pair of robots seemed to understand, and so Schneeplestein, Iplier, Wilford, Otto, Google and Bing all pile into the trailer once more, whilst Dark and Anti take the Enzo Ferrari.

 

To be completely honest, nobody had a clue where Dark was leading them. He could have been leading them all straight into a trap, but it soon became apparent – at least to Wilford – where they were going. 

 

Markiplier Manor. 

In reality, Mark was just sat in his home curled up with his boyfriend Sean by the fire. Sean leaned into ‘Mark’s chest. It’s really Damien’s body but… he doesn’t know that. Mark chuckles quietly into his mug of hot cocoa. He’d been watching them gathering their little gang together. They wanted to get rid of the sadness out of their lives forever…...? They could try.

 

This story was about to get a whole lot sadder, and it’s all their fault.

You.  
You cant even help them

https://orig00.deviantart.net/8013/f/2017/356/5/3/mark_by_viiovi-dbxgzv7.jpg


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang stop outside of Markiplier Manor for a camping trip! Exciting right..? I sure know it its going to be amazing!
> 
> \- Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in tags.  
> Mention of DDLC gameplay.

Chapter 5 – Lost.

On the way there, Dark had insisted in stopping the group just outside a mall, so he could go inside to collect some supplies. “Hang on- ye can’t go in lookin like tat—” Anti murmurs, as Dark was about to get out of the car. He looks back, thoughtful for a moment, before stepping out. Anti follows, and it seems that Wilford had also decided to come over and see what was going on. Dark looks around the parking lot. It was pitch black, to say the least, but Darks glowing made it so that they were able to see. Wilford opens his mouth to speak, when he’s cut off by his own confusion. Dark’s glow was becoming brighter by the second. “Daerk…?” Anti murmurs.

 

As Dark’s glow becomes too bright to see, only his silhouette is left behind, and it splits into two separate entities. As the two figures emerge from each other, one appears more feminine, and glows a vibrant red colour. The male, on the other side of her, glowed a cool blue colour, almost as if in contrast. He held a cane, which, as the brightness died down, was revealed to be the same cane that Damien had had. Celine folds her arms. She looked different from the way Wilford or Anti would remember. Her hair has been dip dyed red, contrasting her eye and glow. “You go. I’m too pissed off right now to be able to hold a calm conversation with anyone.” She turns away and storms off. Damien watches her silently, and when she’s gone he sighs. Damien in the meanwhile, looks all messy. His hair is ruffled, his shirt is unbuttoned, his mayors badge is gone, and his bowtie hangs around his shoulders as though he’s been roughened up. It became quickly apparent to Anti; at least, that Celine had been controlling Damien. 

 

“She’ll be back…” He murmurs, glowing a calming blue colour. His voice sounds worn, “I’d better go get what she wants…” He finishes. Anti swallows. He sounds… broken. He trudges towards the outdoor shop slowly, cane slipping from his grasp. He seems, droopy in his movement, but he keeps grasping the cane to keep it there. 

 

Google, In the meanwhile, had just realised something very important and crucial. He kept wondering why Bing was so quiet and nervous, and all at once things seemed to click. 

The human. The demon. That had been given Bing, and abused him. It was those two together. It was Dark.

 

Google’s growl comes before he can even fathom his circuits to think the action. Bing tenses up in response. “Google…?” He murmurs. I whip my head to him. I can see the fear in his eyes, and my reflection. My circuits were sparking, and my face had twisted and contorted into anger. “What’s wrong…?” Bing whispers, stuttering in-between. “Dark.” Bing suddenly realises what I’ve figured out and swallows. “It... it’s okay... he doesn’t seem to remember me… or want that anymore...” He murmurs, as if he hadn’t been used and disposed of. “He shouldn’t have been allowed to fucking treat you like that.” I growl. He looks down and nods. “I… I know”. 

 

“When this is all over. He pays.”

 

Eventually Damien returned with a bunch of stuff. But he simply placed it inside the trailer and quickly left to go get more. Curious, Anti decides to peek at the things he had got. Camping tents, sleeping bags, portable grills, generators, a mini fridge, heaters, lamps. The fuck…? We weren’t going on some fucking camping trip. We were going to kill Mark. Anti ponders what’s going through Damien and Celine’s brains. What their plan was for this whole fucking endeavour.

 

Damien comes back with some bags of food and drink, and he sets them inside with the camping equipment, he slowly walks back to the mouth of the trailer and sits down slowly, feet hanging off the edge. Anti takes the chance to slide next to him, and upon spotting Anti, he immediately grows nervous and fidgety. Looking up at him like a dog that knows he’s done something wrong. But Anti just stares at him. He stares and stares. He hasn’t seen this man in so long, yet... here he was, sat in front of him. Something tugs at his heartstrings, and he feels a knot buried deep inside his stomach start to push and pull. His heart starts beating madly, and his cheeks flush a deep pink. “D-Daemien..” He murmurs.

 

He stares back, through tired eyes and messy hair. He looks away, which causes Anti some confusion. But he can see the sadness in his posture and personality. This wasn’t the same Damien he fell in love with all those years ago. This wasn’t the Damien he scoured and searched for, even going to extreme lengths, like working for an ink machine factory just to get an inkling of where he could be. No, this was a broken man. Broken by distrust, deceive and manipulation. He wanted to fix him. Fix both of them, so they’d have a place in the world. He takes Damien’s hands, intertwining them with his own. It must have been strange for the others to see Anti act this way. The vicious, malicious and harmful man, was so gentle, soft and kind towards Damien, and the big bear like man widens his eyes, before wrapping his muscular arms around him, pressing him into his chest. Anti smiles, and slowly closes his eyes, breathing in Damien’s scent for a moment. He could stay here forever.

 

But unfortunately for Anti, Celine soon returned, and she immediately headed for Damien, pulling him away from Anti, who hissed instinctively and aggressively. The two of them glowed, and soon only one was left in their place. Dark. He grunts, twitching and cracking his neck, before opening his eyes, which were split between red and blue. He shifts to stare at Anti, who stares back momentarily, before looking away angrily. 

 

Upon the next drive, Dark had stopped the group just outside of the gates to the manor. The manor itself was surrounded by a forest, overrun with vines and weeds and trees. There was, however a clearing just near where they’d parked the vehicles. It seemed that Dark had planned this out too. As he starts to get out the equipment bought earlier. He begins to set up a few tents, aided by Wilford. Google wouldn’t allow Bing anywhere near Dark, and the whole time he glared at him angrily. Anti huffed, he helped, but was still slightly annoyed with Celine for taking Damien so suddenly.

 

Once the tents were set up, each respective couple retreated to theirs to get settled in. It started with Dark and Anti, then Wilford and Otto, then Schneeplestein and Iplier, and then Google and Bing. There was actually a little bit of a fight between Google and Schneeplestein, as each one wanted their respective partners far away from Dark’s and Anti’s tent, but unfortunately for Schneeplestein, Google won.

 

By the time all this had been done, the sun had set, and it was now night time. Thankfully for the group, Google knew how to start campfires. Mainly because he looked it up, but nevertheless, they now had a great campfire going. Anti had also grabbed some sausages and marshmallows from the trailer, and they were spread amongst the group, alongside sticks. With the atmosphere relaxed, Dark again split himself into Celine and Damien, and the two joined in on the arrangement. 

 

The group sat there and talked to each other. Telling each other their stories. Some of them leaving out certain parts about others, or about themselves due to embarrassment. Each one of them sat there when someone spoke, listening to them respectfully. Each one had such a tragic backstory that the others couldn’t help but just sit there and listen, both saddened and intrigued. Wilford’s story was last, and as he starts to explain, he breaks down, and so do Damien and Celine, and that in turn causes Anti to start crying. The four of them shift to hug each other, Iplier and Google were shocked, because they never even thought someone like Anti or Dark were capable of these sorts of emotions. For comfort, Otto hugs Wilford from behind, but he gets lost in the sea of bodies. 

 

After their Storytime was over, and the gang had eaten as much as they possibly could, they yet again retreat to their tents, slowly yawning and stretching sluggishly. They’d been there all night talking, and it had worn some out. It was so tiring that both Bing and Iplier had fallen asleep during the speeches. Both were now asleep in bed being cuddled by their partners. Which really left only Damien, Celine, Anti, Wilford and Otto awake. Giggling could be heard from Wilford’s tent, as he tickles the shit out of Otto. “Wilfie--- stop! I’m super ticklish” He pauses to giggle. “You’re going to wake the others up!” Wilford tickles him with his Warfstache, and in turn Otto laughs loudly, trying to cover himself up with his mouth. This continued for a good few minutes, before the two decide to settle down, leaving a very jealous Celine, and a mopey and sad Damien with Anti.

 

Celine stares at him. Anti stares back, narrowing his eyes. “You’re sleeping in a different sleeping bag” Anti murmurs, pulling Damien towards him. He sinks down into his lap, laying his head there, to which Anti strokes it gently. “Got it…?” He asks. “Excuse me...?” Celine asks. “Who do you think you’re talking to…?” She asks, extremely offended by my command. “You.” I growl lowly, staring at her. She folds her arms and moves to the sleeping bag on the other side of the tent. “Fine.” She murmurs softly, before sliding herself into the bag. She was clearly not amused by the way I was treating her

 

Holding Damien close, Anti strokes his hair. The two of them were cuddled up together, but due to Damien having given up, there’s a significant amount of effort that Damien doesn’t put in. Anti whines softly. He wants to be hugged and kissed and petted and given attention. But he knows that Damien needs to heal. Needs to be away from Celine. Needs love and attention and care. And he was prepared to give that to him. Even if he was an evil psychotic bastard.

 

After a few hummed lullabies, Damien had fallen asleep in his arms, and he smirks, chuckling softly as he buries himself into his chest. The crazed man felt comfortable here. Safe. A feeling he hadn’t felt in years. It pulls him in and makes him immediately feel warm and sleepy. He pushes his face further into his chest, sighing, as his eyes flickered closed. He couldn’t wait for every night to be like this. He couldn’t wait for his happiness. His Damien. It almost felt like some wild dream come true. Slowly, Anti falls asleep, dreaming of his future with his love.

 

The next morning, when Anti wakes up, flickering his eyes open and groaning sluggishly. He lets out a small yawn, and smiles as he realises he was still buried into-

 

Celine was gone from her sleeping bag. Which causes Anti to sit up and look over at Damien. But Damien was gone. Dark was here now, and Anti slides himself backwards grumbling. It wasn’t the same if Celine got in his way. Anti guessed that everyone else was still asleep, as it was completely silent. He wraps his arms around himself, and rocks back and forth gently. He remembers the last time Dark left him. It wasn’t Damien; It was Celine. She’d grown angry at the fact that Anti hadn’t done EXACTLY what she wanted. But there were some things that Anti just didn’t want to do, and so he didn’t. He sighs, closing his eyes and placing his head against his knees.

 

Now you’re probably thinking to yourself. This is a sad, SAD story, Aren’t you….? You probably want to help the characters here. But you can’t. This is my story, and I’ll control how it goes. No no… Not the writer, not her. ME. MARK. The one sat here stroking Sean’s brown hair like a lapdog. The smaller man was in my lap, led down. He has been for quite some time. He loves me. I love him. We’re happy, and we’re the only ones that deserve to be happy, at least from my standpoint. Villains like them don’t get happy endings. Do you really want Anti or Dark to get happy endings? They raped those poor people. Iplier, the misfortunate doctor, and Bing, the unused search engine. I didn’t do anything to make them do that – clearly; ).

 

This story is not a happy one. I will make that clear to you now. Don’t think I won’t hesitate to keep my happiness over theirs. I’ll do anything, ANYTHING – to keep my Sean here, safe and sound. Even if that means controlling his thoughts and being. Have you ever played a game called Doki Doki Literature Club…? Where Monika…… you know. 

 

Don’t worry.

 

I’m not going to go ahead and delete everybody. I’m not that easy.

 

I’ll make them suffer. 

 

S L O W L Y 

 

Now then…. Back to the main story… oh- and to answer your question @Dawnieangel76 – 

 

No. He doesn’t. 

In the middle of the night, whilst the others were asleep; Google had woken up. His body had just… been giving him warning signals about this whole thing. He slowly comes to realise that Bing is missing from his arms, and he swallows, looking around the tent slowly. He moves to stand up, blinking rapidly. “…Bing…?” He murmurs softly. The logo on his chest flickers precariously. His eyes flicker like flashlights, as he slowly moves to leave the tent. It was still late at night, which was shown by the fact that it was pitch black. His logo and eyes become his only source of light. The others were most definitely still asleep. 

 

He peeks into their tents individually just to make sure they are, and he’s right. He even checks Darks tent, and indeed, he and Anti are still asleep. Leaving the tent and zipping it back up, he turns around to face the distinguished campfire. “Bing…?” He calls again.

 

Nothing. 

 

There was no response. It worried Google immensely. He scans the environment for clues, and his gaze settles upon a torn scrap of clothing.

 

It was Bing’s shirt, and immediately shivers were sent up Google’s spine, “Bing!” He calls, a little louder. He heads towards the scrap, kneeling and picking It up. There was a certain amount of petrol on the shirt. Robots may not have blood, but the people who made them replaced it with petrol so we could function properly. I swallow, extremely nervous and scared, I quickly head into the forest in the general direction of where I think he went.

 

It wasn’t long before I spotted a figure. They stood underneath a tree in complete darkness, unmoving. “Bing…?” I ask aloud. There was no response, no movement. I could feel my fear slowly beginning to rise, but hesitantly, stepping forward, I approach, the light from my chest illuminating the grassy floor. My eyes had flickered off to mask my location to an extent.

 

I survey the area with my scanners. Someone, or much rather, something else had been here earlier. I freeze, more scraps of clothing on the ground beneath me. I swallow, and my hands shake nervously as I pick up the clothing.

 

Bing’s shirt again.

 

I snap my head upwards, quickly walking towards the figure. “Fuck- Bing if that’s you—please answer m-

 

My voice was cut off by a scream filling the air. It was my own. My own scream. I don’t know, I can’t think, can’t feel, I fall to the floor as quickly as my light illuminated the figure.

 

Bing. He was the figure, but what I didn’t realise is that there was a length of rope around his broken and snapped neck, that extended from the tree to his snapped neck. The servos and circuits spark, exposed metal glinting in the moonlight that, only now, shined down on his ruined and fractured little body. His eyes were wide, and frightened, and I could only imagine he died in the worst way possible. Afraid, Alone, scared, broken.

 

I’d promised to protect him. I failed. It was this failure that consumed me whole, left me screaming and crying for hours, rocking his broken body back and forth in my lap. Holding his head close, to give the illusion his neck wasn’t broken, stroking his soft yellow canary coloured hair. WISHING for him to come back – wanting him to wake up and giggle again.

 

His tears came like a fast flowing river, and they didn’t stop, not for hours; not even as the sun spilled out over the horizon – not even as the others came and saw what had happened. Gasping, crying out, throwing up – Google had done all that already, even as they tried to coax him away after the second day, he refused, screaming at them if they came near. It was… all some… horrible nightmare.

 

His Bing. His little Bing. His life changing difference. He wishes he’d treat him better. He remembers how he used to tease him, and used to make fun of him because nobody used his search engine anymore. I remember how he still; used to care for me and hang around me – because he loved me. I hold him tight again. The petrol leaking from his neck had stopped, and was covered all over me now, it had dried. My tears hadn’t stopped, even after this long. He just wanted to hear his giggle again. Just wanted to hear his silly questions – or hear him clicking away as they cuddled together. 

 

But he’d never get that again, because this wasn’t his happy story.

 

It was only a little after a week, that Google finally released the body from his grasp, and it took both Schneeplestein and Wilford to drag him away, as Iplier and Otto slowly moved in to examine Bings body. Google’s eyes were glazed. He didn’t respond to the doctor’s immediate questioning or examining. He didn’t respond to Wilford asking if he was okay. A symbol flashes on his chest for low battery, and a female voice speaks. “Google bot.exe has stopped working; Error code: Broken - do you wish to terminate Googlebot.” It spoke.  
Schneeplestein immediately says no, and moves in to press it, but as he does; Google looks up at him slowly, with tear stained eyes, glassy and puffy red cheeks. Schneeplesteins breathing hitches slightly. He can see all the endurance of agony and pain in his eyes. But he swallows and shakes his head, pressing No. Google looks back down slowly. The female voice speaks again. “Initiating shut down until Battery Power is recharged.” 

 

With that, Google slowly shut down, his eyes dimming, and his logo flickering away. Each one of his circuits came to a complete halt, and soon he was just an empty shell, waiting to be recharged again.

 

Outside, as Iplier examined the body slowly. He realised something crucial. Bing hadn’t wanted to kill himself. The scraps of shirt on the floor covered in petrol, and Googles initial scans, as they found out, showed that someone else had been involved, and had hurt Bing, before they let him die slowly and painfully. The asphyxiation had taken a few hours. Not to mention the whole time, they’d discovered he’d been weakly calling for Google. 

They’d gone into his memory software to find out what had happened. The whole of them – apart from Google; were sat around the monitor inside the trailer. Otto plays the memory, and they sit back; almost as if it were a sickening film. Most of the night was spent with Google – but then someone outside calls his name, and he slowly wakes up. He sits up, as if listening, and again someone calls him. He looks down to Google, kisses his cheek, and stands up, before going outside. 

 

Upon going outside, he calls; “Hello..?”. He then spots a figure. “Oh! H-hello..? he asks sluggishly. “Are you okay…?” He asks. The figure shakes his head and nods towards him, to which Bing automatically walks towards him, his logo and eyes serving as light. The man in front of him was one he’d never seen before, He looks like Google, except he had an M on his shirt, imprinted like a logo. “Are you ok-“ As the first punch lands, both Iplier and Otto look away, knowing this was the beginning of a horrible death scene.

 

Bing had proceeded to have been beaten to the ground. Dragged far away from the camp where nobody would hear him. “You don’t fucking deserve a happy ending you stupid fucking robot” The man growls. “It’s Mark” Dark immediately spits. Wilford punches the wall of the trailer. As if he’d failed to keep some sort of promise. Dark begins to speak, before they separate, and Celine stares at the screen as if horrified. 

 

They continue to watch, as Mark slices at Bings neck and clothes and body, before tying the noose around his neck and hanging him from the tree. “G-oog-le” Bing chokes out, barely audible. Mark laughs slowly. “Google isn’t coming Bing. He won’t ever be coming to save you ever again.” Bing was staring down at Mark’s face. Which was a pure grin, he dusts his hands off as if he had taken out the trash or just cleaned up after himself. It was wholly terrifying.

 

As Bings vision starts to fade, Iplier breaks into tears. They were literally watching a man die. Anti had been quiet this whole time but he pipes up. “That’s enough”. Otto nods and moves to stop the memory. 

 

They sit there in silence together. Nobody saying anything. Each one filled with a certain extent of regret. But guilt consumed both Celine and Damien completely. “So he’s trying to pick us off then.” Wilford murmurs, breaking the silence. As if he had concluded the situation. The room is plunged into more silence, before a voice comes from the doorway. “Then I guess we’d better kill him before he kills anyone else.”

 

Everyone’s attention snaps to the door, but Google stands there, looking worse for wear. His eyes are black, his circuits sparking, his face pale. They nod. “I have a plan.” Celine murmurs slowly. “But we have to work together. For.. Bings sak-

 

“Don’t you fucking dare speak his name” Google growls lowly, staring at her with a death glare. “Just tell us your plan. Don’t rub it in even more.”

 

She stares back before looking away. “Mark is most likely in one of three places. “His Hometown, His own home, or in Ireland so- “Anti cuts her off. “Why would he be in Ireland...? If ye don’t mind me askin’” She turns to look at him. “I am under belief that he has started a relationship with Sean Mcloughlin.” Anti immediately growls, and it becomes clear that the rest of the septics seem to know who Sean is. The Pliers don’t, and seem confused, but they don’t speak. 

 

“We need to stay together and visit these places one by one to find him. Because I guarantee if we split up, he’s going to be able to kill us quickly.”  
Celine explains. Damien nods. “I thought he would have been here inside the Manor. But the reason I had us camp was so I could do one of two things, personally investigate the manor myself, and have google scan its environment. Both showed up with nothing. So we move to the next location”  
She shrugs.

 

“Wait….” Google murmurs.

 

“I would like to bury Bing first……” he whispers.

 

The room falls silent once more. They’d find Mark, and make him pay…. But first… they had a funeral to arrange.


End file.
